<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>brave as a noun by doritoarts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799743">brave as a noun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritoarts/pseuds/doritoarts'>doritoarts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Death, drabble(?), idk man im just yearning and making it everyone elses problem, like clem mentions drowning one (1) time, theres a lotta crying, ventfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritoarts/pseuds/doritoarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhh short drabble about Amadeus comforting Clem bc I'm sad and yearning sdhkjsd</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clem/Amadeus Wolfgeist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>brave as a noun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Somethin’ bad’s gonna happen, Ama.” Amadeus looked at Clem, who had his head rested in his lap, his cap placed atop a messy nightstand. He ran his fingers through Clem’s hair, and after a bit, he spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Things’ve been good fer too long. You n’ I both know it.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why does that mean something bad is going to happen?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Clem sat up, turning to face Amadeus. The look on his face was unreadable. “It always does. Every time things start lookin’ up fer me, every Grambi-damned time!” his expression changed to one of frustration, “If I get anything good it don’t stay forever, it never does! In the end, I’m gonna end up on the streets, or mournin’, or DROWNIN’ IN A SEWER CAUSE MY BRAIN DON’T WORK THE WAY IT’S </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCKIN’ S’POSED TO!!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Tears streamed down his face, he stared at Amadeus for a few seconds before clinging to him and sobbing. Amadeus gingerly returned the hug, patting Clem on the back in a sort of “there, there” motion and letting him cry it out. It took a few minutes, but Amadeus didn’t mind. He wanted to be there for his lover. Once Clem had finished crying his eyes out, he spoke up again. “M’sorry fer cryin’ like that in front of ya. S’pathetic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amadeus sighed, “You don’t need to apologize, Liebling. It’s okay to feel.” His voice was gentle, soothing like a cool summer breeze. No, more like a warm drink on a cold winter’s night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that.” Clem responded, “But I still can’t make myself stop feelin’ bad.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Letting yourself cry in front of others is a good step forward. I think you’re on the right track.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Absolutely.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Clem gave his lover a weak smile, which faded rather quickly. “M’still worried, Ama.” Amadeus wrapped an arm around him, Clem leaned in, appreciating the gesture. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know, but, I can promise you this. If you’re right and something bad happens, I’ll be there. You won’t have to go through it alone, Liebling. You won’t have to go through it alone ever again. I’m here for you, I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clem smiled, small happy-tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, and soon enough, he was crying with joy. “Amaaaaa,” He faked a complaining tone of voice through tears, “Yer so sappyyy!” Amadeus planted a small kiss on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Maybe so, but I’m not lying, that’s for sure.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Clem leaned on Amadeus, putting his head on the pianist’s shoulder. “I love you, Ama.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Love you too, Clem.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>